


New Years Kisses

by tempo_loser



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempo_loser/pseuds/tempo_loser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Dipper end of the year kiss when the ball drops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extremelyarousedpie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=extremelyarousedpie).



> im so tried let me sleep and ill fix this tomorrow :'D happy new years 12.31.15
> 
> Edit 1.1.16: Happy New Years! It's finally 2016 and the final GF episode is coming on Feb. 15 (╥‿╥)

“Bill, stop that,” Dipper said, annoyed. “Whatever are you talking about, Pine Tree?” Bill cooed. “Can you,” the college boy glared. “Get off!” He attempted at pushing the demon off. “You wound me, Pine Tree. It’s New Years Eve, relax,” Bill cried crocodile tears.

“It’s because it’s New Years Eve,” Dipper mumbled, flipping a page in his book. “I’m going to have so many exams after this!” he cried, throwing his arms up. “Hey.” Dipper felt his cheeks being smushed together and turned to face his boyfriend. “Don’t waste your time with me thinking off such useless stuff,” Bill mumbled. “It’s not useless!” Dipper argued. “It’s going to help my future.”

“I can help. I could get in my demon form and spy on other people’s papers and just give you the answers,” Bill snorted.

“Right, right,” Bill nodded, not caring. He wrapped his arms around Dipper’s neck, snuggling into it. “Bill...you could just sit next to me on the couch, you know? Instead of floating behind me like a dork,” the boy said. The demon’s eyes lit up and happily plopped next to his lover.

Dipper was so engrossed in his book, Bill was starting to get bored. Suddenly, he had an idea. “Hey, Pine Tree,” he called out, grinning. Dipper lowered his book and raised an eyebrow at him. “Dippy Dipper picked a dip from a dimpled dippers,” Bill’s grin widen.

“Bill no,” Dipper looked at him in horror. “I swear to the demons above, you are really stupid.” Bill was cracking up and fell back, his head landing in Dipper’s crotch area. In a split second, Dipper didn’t hesitate to smack Bill with his thick, hard covered book. “Screw you,” he glared. “Oops?” the demon laughed even harder.

Dipper felt a vibrate in his pocket and he set his book down. He looked at the caller and smiled. Pushing the idiot off his lap, Dipper answered. “Hey Dippy!” was the first thing he heard. “Hey Mabel,” he greeted happily. Bill’s laughter came to an end. “Is that Shooting Star?” Bill perked up. “Now wait just a second-”

“Is that Bill?!” Mabel asked excitedly. Dipper just gave up all hope and threw the phone at his boyfriend, who gladly caught it and started talking away. He rolled his eyes and continued reading his novel.

After minutes(which were hours to Dipper), Bill returned his phone. “Sorry, Pine Tree,” He apologized sheepishly, handing him the phone. “We got a little carried away,” Mabel admitted, giggling. Dipper put her on speaker, just to make life easier and placed the mobile on the coffee table in front.

“Are you guys gonna watch the ball drop thing-a-majigger tonight?” Mabel asked. “Hmmm….” Bill pondered. “What’s that?” he asked. “Ohmygosh you don’t know??” Mabel gasped. “It’s when a huge glowy ball drops in New York City, Times Square at midnight and whoosh! 2016!” She explained dramatically.

“Mabel, come on. It doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a big stupid disco ball dropping out of the sky,” Dipper said. “Pine Tree…” Bill whispered and slowly turned his head towards him. They stared before the other pounced on him. “Bill! What the hell?!” Dipper yelled.

“Can we go see it? Please?? Pretty please??” the demon pleaded. “Bill, it’s in New York City! We’re too far! Besides…” The Pines boy glanced at the clock. “It’s 10:54PM. I don’t wanna stay up watching a ball!”

“You can watch it online, live,” Mabel suggested. “But...nothing beats it seeing it in person!” Bill scrunches his eyebrows together before he thought of a plan. “Then I guess...We’ll just have to see it live!” He grinned from ear to ear. “Gotta’ go! Bye Shooting Star!” Bill ended the call and turned back to his partner. “Come on, babe. Get dressed. We’re going to New York City in Times Square!”

 

“I can’t believe you teleported us right to Times Square,” Dipper muttered. “We still have an hour.”

“The earlier, the better!” Bill chirped. “Let’s enjoy ourselves. Oh! There’s a shooting game thingy! Pine Tree, let’s go!” He grabbed Dipper’s hand and dragged him to the game. Bill got a dragon plush, then they went shopping.

The poor college student had to carry the bags. They went on a stroll, with Dipper complaining about the weights, of course. “It’s good exercise,” Bill claimed. Who needs muscles with brains like his, though?

After their long walk around, it was finally 5 minutes away from the actual event. Bill being Bill, teleported them as close as possible. “It’s happening. It’s happening! IT’S HAPPENING!” Bill gawked at the giant ball. “It’s big! Pine Tree, it’s so big and the colors are so pretty!” He tugged at his sleeve. Man, Bill is cute as hell. “Yes, yes,” a smile tugged at Dipper’s lips.

The ball was slowly lowering and commotion started to rise, the air tense. Bill’s hand grasps Dipper’s and confetti started raining down. Dipper turned to look at him, he was so amazed and happy. It made him happy too.

The screen started counting down and the people did too. “5, 4, 3, 2, 1!” Bill chanted along. Their vision were covered with confetti’s.

“Pine Tree,” Bill said softly. Dipper turned and saw him tearing up. “For a demon, you sure are weak,” he chuckled. “Shut up!” Bill leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Dipper’s neck, the dragon plush in between them.  
Their lips met and fireworks blew up into the sky. The crowd cheered and clapped. It was 2016.

 

“Happy New Years.”


End file.
